regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Age of Strife 2: Episode 06
Recap In recent weeks, King Orwyn Ironwyrm had been conscripting one-eighth of the men from the eastern families in the East Duchy for a new army to send to the West Duchy to help against the Orc raids. The new force is to be called the Blackguard, and had arrived and is now under the command of Duke Maldris Ironwyrm, the King's younger Brother, and the Duke of the West Duchy. The forces are due to face their first combat shortly with the Orcs. The eastern forces are not used to fighting Orcs, so the outcome is uncertain. Sunday, 20th November, 56 AoS Early in the morning. A makeshift raft has drifted into Waadsworth, down the Lazit River, from the Blackthorn Forest. Upon the raft are 5 dead humans, felled with only 10 elven arrows total. The Thorne family discuss the situation over breakfast. The family's finances are healthy at the moment, enough wealth to pay for their taxes for many months. The family consider their investment options, and perhaps hiring guards for the family estate. Many of the fighters have gone off to war, so the prices have gone up. Ginger suggests find some up and coming fighters and test them to see if they have leadership potential. Lord William Thorne approves of the idea. Ginger also asks her Uncle Joseph about learning to read, but the Uncle says it is very difficult to learn to read once you hit a certain age. Cousin Maximilian talks about an Engineering Project on the river portcullis to let them open and close faster. After breakfast, Stefan Thorne, Luther Thorne & Ginger Thorne discuss their plans. Stefan is of the opinion if you hoard money, it will doom Waadsworth, which makes thieves the drivers of the economy. Stefan goes to talk to Sheriff Bruce about getting some respect, with the threat of speaking with the Countress about the Sheriff's corruption. Luther wants to look into Ash who is part of the Bloody Trolls gang. Stefan makes a few comments of Luther's failure to save Tybarodite's life. As the 2 brothers walk together to the Central Market, a unknown servant beckons them down an alleyway. The servant claims to have been sent by Zera Genhal on a delicate matter. Zera is the daughter of Lady Zara Genhal. While her mother, Lady Genhal, was out of town, Zera Genhal went gambling and lost in some games of chance, and had lost the family carriage. The servant tells that Zera claims the game was rigged. Zera Genhal needs to get the carriage back before Lady Genhal returns to Waadsworth. The carriage is due to leave town today with some wealth, so that is the there is another deadline. Zera really wants her mother not to discover this mistake. The gambling takes place in some seemingly abandon buildings near the Ruined Champions Hall. Stefan is worried who ever is holding this debt is more powerful or is as influential as the Genhal Family, since gambling at those high stakes requires an amount of gold of your own as well. The family wonder if the carriage is leaving town, where is it going and why? The servant is insistent for discretion, and asks for the confrontation with the carriage take place outside of Waadsworth where there are no witnesses. Stefan suggests a 1000 gold cost for the return of the carriage, with a 500 gold up-front payment. Luther agrees, and passes on the news to the servant. The servant offers a gold ring, but Stefan easily sees it is a fake ring with fake gold and fake ruby. Stefan reveals the ring is fake to the servant and gives the ring back. The family say they will do the job since it is urgent, but the price has gone up. Stefan checks the town gate to see if the carriage has left, and the guards confirm no carriages have left town today. The guards are happy that the Thornes are helping town safety so much. ]] Luther returns to the Thorne Estate and fills Ginger in, then disguises himself as a mercenary. Ginger stakes out at the Central Market, Luther heads to the Northern Market. Luther spots the carriage parked in the Northern Market, outside the Jolly Goblet, is the Genhal Carrage. Outside are 2 people wearing Genhal Tabards. Luther eavesdrops and hears the two talk about how Waadsworth is going to shit, with the werewolves and the elves sending bodies down the river, and that leaving town should be business as usual. Luther head back across the bridge back to the Central Market and goes to Ginger. Luther thinks the servant was lying to them, since it is Genhal servants with the wagon in the Northern Market. Back at the estate, Stefan talks with his Stepmother, Mary Thorne about the Genhal Situation. Mary talks about the basics of gambling, which isn't useful for Stefan. Stefan then heads next door to the Stefan Estate and talks with Zera Genhal herself in private. Zera Genhal reveals that it is her mother, Lady Genhal, who has the carriage, and is in the northern market. Stefan reveals the story the servant told him, and Zera is pleased that he came to her instead of trusting the word of a servant. Zera asks if there is any proof, and Stefan says the only proof is his word. Zera says they'll take care of things discretely. Stefan, Luther and Ginger meet just inside their estate. Stefan reveals that someone was trying to trick them into attacking Lady Genhal. Luther suspects that Zera Genhal was the guilty party, trying to trick the party into killing her mother. Stefan suspects one of the other Noble Families. Luther sets the socialites of the Thorne estate to keep track of who goes in and out of the Genhal Estate. Luther gets out of his disguise and dressed up in noble clothes. He then heads off to the Market to talk with Lady Genhal. 5 guards go from the Genhal Estate and go to Lady Genhal and flank the carrage before Luther gets there. Luther asks permission to approach, and is allowed inside the carriage. Luther comfirms that Lady Genhal is appraised of the situation. She will continue on her journey, but with more guards protecting her. He assumes since the Thorne Family weren't tricked, there will be no attacks on the road, but she wants to make certain of her safety. Luther takes his leave. The family meet up, unsure what they can even do about this situation anymore. They decide on their next coarse of action. The consider heading out to the East of the Shadewood on the Peninsula where a Old Lighthouse that Uncle Joseph had found out about. Lord William Thorne doubts the lighthouse will have anything valuable there, but since the finances of the family are currently stable, it would be a good adventure for the 3 siblings to go on. Luther goes into town to gather supplies for their journey. Stefan goes visit Sheriff Bruce at the Sheriff Station. Stefan makes peace with the Sheriff and plans to go out drinking with him in the future. Monday, 21st November, 56 AoS The family set out from Waadsworth. Their 3 day journey eastward is free of encounters. Wednesday, 23rd November, 56 AoS By the end of the day they reach the peninsula and see the 4 Storey Stone Lighthouse, about 50 feet tall, off in the distance. The family camp outside the Lighthouse, planning to explore tomorrow. Thursday, 24th November, 56 AoS The party wake up to find their swords and spears have been stolen. There are muddy footprints inside the tent. Ginger fell asleep during her watch. The party suspect whoever did this is inside the lighthouse. Outside the tent is a storm. Stefan and Ginger start to put on all their armor. Meanwhile, Luther uses stealth up to the lighthouse though the storm. Luther reaches the lighthouse and finds it's is not locked, and sneaks inside. He finds a stone staircase inside leading up the lighthouse. Behind him, the door to the lighthouse closes on it's own. Luther leaves the lighthouse, unnerved. Stefan and Ginger meet up with Luther outside the lighthouse. Luther throws up his grappling hook on the outside of the lighthouse to the top floor, and then cilmbs up alone. The top of the lighthouse is a braiser in a glass enclosure. There is no fuel at all in the braiser. The door into the lighthouse is barred. Luther climbs back to the ground, unable to get inside without damaging the windows. The family then head into the lighthouse. The door closes on it's own behind them. Luther sneaks ahead of his siblings up the stone stairs. Ginger and Stefan wait at the base of the stairs. Luther suddenly feels sleepy trying to enter one of the rooms, a bedroom, upstairs, He goes back for a torch from Ginger. Ginger waits outside the room and Luther goes back inside. In the bedroom is a youngish woman with long back hair in a green faded peasant dress with embroidery. The woman starts to cast a spell on Luther, and Luther shouts in alarm. 3 skeletons rise up. Luther throws daggers at the witch as Ginger fights with the skeletons. Ginger notices the skeletons can reach though her shield. A skeleton grapples with Luther. The witch starts to keep up the stairs of the lighthouse as Stefan arrives on the scene. Luther breaks free of the Skeleton and backs out of the room. The 3 Thorne Siblings fight with the Skeletons as they move up the stairs. Luther spots the Witch on the next floor up in the kitchen. Stefan is choked unconscious from a skeleton. Stefan saves Luther as Ginger fights with the Witch. Ginger breaks the Witch's arm and she goes unconscious. The skeletons vanish when the witch is knocked out. Luther is fine, just unconscious, and wakes up after not long. The family find their stolen weapons in a pile. They secure the room. Luther check's the witches pulse, and she has died. After an hour of resting, the family feel fully restored, like all the damage done to them by the skeletons stop existing. The family search the lighthouse. They find a Quarts Sphere, as well as a bag of Gemstones. Luther finds some books, one about horticulture, and another in a language he doesn't read. Their attention return to the witch. Ginger cuts the witch's head off. They then burn the remains and throw them into the sea afterwards. Sunday, 27th November, 56 AoS The family return to Waadsworth in evening. Experience 600 Experiance Each *Stefan Thorne levels to level 2 **Max HP goes from 6 to 8 *Ginger Thorne levels to level 2 **Max HP goes from 8 to 11 Category:Age of Strife 2 Episodes